


Read All About It

by imaginestevetony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Daily Bugle, Freeform, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Minor Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Mpreg, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark, Social Media, Twitter, WHIH Newsfront, and probably needs a beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginestevetony/pseuds/imaginestevetony
Summary: Tweets from @DailyBugleOfficial - New York's Finest Daily News!Exclusive! Stark's Finally Pregnant?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 479
Kudos: 1084





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They say a picture is worth a thousand words... but I can't do words so I hope the manips are enough!
> 
> This will be pretty much fake news style.
> 
> And just to be safe, I don't own any photos used here.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctors Assemble!

  
  
  


  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hear ye, hear ye

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted at my tumblr!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do-nut judge him

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted at my tumblr!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's never out of style.
> 
> Also, the GQ quote is a real GQ quote for Rdj's style.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super Bowl!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted in my tumblr!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking! *whistles*

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at tumblr! Pls don't mention anything about the poorly edited injury of tony, I'M AWARE haha


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Jeopardy's Theme Song*

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also at tumblr!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey is a Good Bro

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost there~

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s.  
> I'm taking suggestions for Places, Time Stamps and Numbers for Likes and Retweets! Thinking about those surprisingly frustrates me a lot :/


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the wait! I'm gonna try and go back on a regular schedule 🤞🤞


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's not over yet!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addicted!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you're all staying healthy wherever you are right now!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More arrivals!
> 
> *still in February date*

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! If you're still reading this, thank you so much!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just in!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flips hair* it didn't took me weeks to update! Thanks for all your continued support!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a throwback!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay was anybody gonna tell me that there's a Christine Everhart web series or was just I supposed to find out about it years later after it's cancelled????


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach Day!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in there! Life is just unpredictable. Hope you're all doing great!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! 
> 
> (Happy Steve Rogers day! I wanted to do something for Steve's birthday but I just thought I'd update this haha)

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And hmmmm i wonder if someone sees something lol)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to be sneaky, but yeah!! Little munchkinS!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who am I updating 3 days in a row???? Hat trick from me!
> 
> And also I'm undecided on who would be the twins but I'm leaning towards slightly OC (oc names that everyone's familiar with because they've been used in other people's fic!).


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello March!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this, I was hoping to include some current events. But after what happened, what is still happening!, I've decided NOT to include the pandemic here. Our real world is crazy/sad enough so I'm not gonna touch that here.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Bucky!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone link me to a list of bdays and other important dates? Does anyone have an extensive list?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be ri-Dick-orous.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! My tablet won't turn on and I still need to replace it. It's a unexpected thing so not on my budget right now. So gonna try and edit stuff in a diff platform for now.
> 
> Also shout out to [Maru-draws](https://maru-draws.tumblr.com/post/628490904467062784/i-was-asked-about-how-i-make-my-images-on-ao3-fit) for the ao3 tip to make the images fit better!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mustache you a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the reasons this got delayed was because I've been going back and forth regarding using Chadwick's pictures. I was supposed to do a royal wedding with T'challa and Nakia but I don't feel comfortable doing it now.  
> I'd still use T'challa later on but only if it's great importance to the plot. I want to honor Chadwick’s memory so I don’t want to come off as insensitive if I will use his pictures on my edits.
> 
> ~~Went to discord to ask once and just got _seen_... never coming back until later haha I'm an awkward duck~~Also thanks to @ifmywishescametrue and @smallaviatrix from tumblr for being so helpful ♡ I shouldve went straight to tumblr and or here for questions.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I still need to replace my tablet. Seriously thinking I should wait for Black Friday for good deals now that we're close to the date.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 32

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be productive today lol


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow crawl of a caterpillar

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there's another chapter updated after this. You deserve it!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoppin' to the next!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the gravity-defying slowness of this update. Life's just been LIFE lately. I don't want to jinx myself but I'm hoping to update next week. Please come shout at me at tumblr if I didn't. It's highly effective. (Thanks tonysbuttplug!)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guten Tag!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! So sorry for the delay. Real life is being too busy. I have the draft for the next ones... I just need time to edit it XD Send me your energies haha I hope all of you are staying safe and healthy!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crisis averted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to reiterate that I don't any of the photos used here!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you see mistakes, I'm constantly sleep deprived but just excited to continue this for everyone! Thank you for the continues support <3

**Author's Note:**

> Also at tumblr under the same name!


End file.
